Mario Tennis
Mario Tennis est une série de jeux de sport Mario dont les personnages célèbres de l’univers peuvent jouer au… tennis. Sept jeux Mario Tennis ont été conçus jusqu’à maintenant, et Daisy est apparue dans cinq d’entre eux, jouable ou non. Mario Tennis (N64) Ce jeu est connu entre autres pour avoir marqué le grand retour de la princesse Daisy dans l’univers Mario après un hiatus de 9 ans. Elle a été réintroduite car la série Mario manquait cruellement de personnages humains et surtout de personnages humains féminins, dont Peach était la seule représentante jusqu’alors. C’est donc naturellement qu’elles ont de suite commencé à être partenaires. Daisy est vue dans la video d’introduction du jeu avec plusieurs autres personnages, fréquemment visible aux cotés de Peach. Elle était un personnage de type Technique, tout comme Peach, Maskass et Waluigi. Sa voix était alors interprétée par Kate Flemming. Ce fut le premier jeu à lui donner un teint bronzé, et le dernier jeu dans lequel on pouvait la voir ainsi fut Super Smash Bros Melee (2001). Daisy porte une mini-robe jaune avec des motifs blancs, identique à sa robe de Super Mario Land. Elle ne porte en revanche pas sa couronne dans ce jeu. Alors que Peach et Daisy sont vues ensemble dans l’intro du jeu, elles ne sont pas apairées dans ce jeu. Daisy est la partenaire de Luigi en Tournoi double et Birdo est la partenanire de Daisy. Mario Tennis (GBC) Bien que Daisy ne soit pas jouable dans ce jeu, elle apparaît en tant que personnage supporter. Daisy apparaît dans le Mode Exposition fréquemment aux cotés de Peach, comme dans la sale du trone ou dans la cour du château. Mario Power Tennis Dans ce jeu, Daisy a une tenue de sport redessinée, avec un débardeur et un short. Sa voix est interprétée par Deanna Mustard, son actuelle voix. Elle est de type Technique comme Peach mais avec plus de puissance et de vitesse pour contrebalancer avec un mauvais contrôle de la balle. Peach et Daisy sont partenaires par défaut dans ce jeu, apparaissant toujours en tant que coéquipières en tournoi double si elles sont en ORDI. Son mouvement spécial d’attaque est la Wonder Flower, qui permet de lancer la balle avec un nuage de pétales, ce qui déstabilise l’adversaire. Son mouvement spécial de défense est le Flowerbed Return, where she dives towards the ball with a flowerbed trail behind her. C’est un des pires pouvoirs de defense du jeu car il a des chances de rater. Daisy fait deux petites apparitions dans l’introduction du jeu. Elle peut être vue avec Peach sur le tableau du tournoi au début, puis elle est vue en train de jouer avec Peach en tournoi double contre Koopa et Maskass. Mario Tennis Open Daisy apparaît dans Mario Tennis Open avec sa mini-robe, fondée sur la tenue de Peach. Elle est aussi de type Technique dans ce jeu, et ses voix de Mario Power Tennis sont réutilisées. Le joueur peut débloquer un costume Daisy pour son Mii. Le costume varie selon le genre du Mii (la perruque, la couronne et les boucles d’oreille sont cependant toujours identiques): si c’est un Mii masculin, il portera le short et le débardeur de Daisy, si c’est un Mii féminin, ce sera la mini-robe qui sera portée. En complément * Daisy n’a pas eu un seul court de tennis à son effigie. C’est la seule série de jeux video Mario dans laquelle Daisy n’a pas de course/ terrain/ stage. * En plus de Mario Party 10, Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash montre la volonté de Nintendo de différencier toujours plus Daisy de Peach en lui permettant d’avoir une tenue, des animations et même un type différents, tout en “HDisant” son physique. Espérons que celà augure de bonnes choses pour son futur! * Nintendo of America's Play Nintendo website référence la connection entre Daisy et Sarasaland (image au dessus). * Pendant le développement de Mario Tennis 64, Camelot voulait créer des petites amies pour Wario et Waluigi, comme Daisy était revenue pour être également la petite amie de Luigi. Celà signifie que la fameuse Warupichi et, pourquoi pas, une Warudaisy ou Wadaisy auraient pu exister, mais Shigeru Myiamoto était totalement contre cette idée et a préféré se cantonner à Daisy. Category:Jeux Category:Jeux de sport